


How to Fight With a Wolf

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac isn't happy with Lydia, and everyone is going to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fight With a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe where the werewolf form is an actual wolf.

“Isaac, go lay down!”

Scott heard the snarl and snap of Isaac and turned to Derek. “Yelling at him isn’t working. He’ll settle down when she get’s here.

Derek frowned and watched Isaac pace around the house, limping as he went. “Isaac, you’d heal much faster if you laid down.” The wolf that was Isaac turned and glared at him. Derek had a few choice of words for his rebellious beta wolf, but Isaac’s ears twitched, turning towards something only he could hear. Then Derek heard it. The loud pounding of heals were soon heard on the porch and then the door was thrown open. At that Derek sighed, resigned to watch the train wreck that was about to occur. 

Lydia glared at the brown and black wolf. Angrily, she stomped across the living room and came to stand a few feet away from him. “I’m mad at you. I told you that. I also told you that I wasn’t coming over here.” The wolf curled his lips, a low growl starting in its chest and becoming louder. “Don’t growl at me! I was trying to help! I didn’t think anyone was going to get hurt.” He snapped at her then. “Fine,” she seethed. “I’ll leave if you’re going to keep that up.” Spinning around she headed back to the door, but Isaac was faster, cutting her off halfway there. He crouched, ears laid back and growled. “Isaac Lahey!”

“Stop!” Derek yelled. With a soft curse he walked forward to stand between the two. “Both of you listen up. You,” he looked at Isaac, “are hurt, so stop running around.” Isaac snarled. Derek, at the end of his rope with Isaac, growled back. Isaac’s ears went back and he crouched slightly, seeming to have gotten the point. “You,” he began and looked at Lydia, “are the reason he won’t settle down. So if you want him to heal you’ll stay.”

“I’m not a part of you pack, don’t you tell me what to do,” Lydia snapped and turned her anger on Derek.

“He’s hurt!” Derek roared at her. He heard her inhale sharply and her heart pick up a beat. Isaac must have picked up on her initial panic, because the wolf was between her and Derek in an instant growling and crouched, ready to attack.

“Derek!” Scott exclaimed. “Yelling at Lydia isn’t helping, it only gets him more upset.”

Lydia glanced down at Isaac, noting the hind leg he was favoring. Lifting her eyes again she narrowed them at Derek before lowering her hand to Isaac’s head. “It’s fine,” she said gently. The rumbling in his chest stopped. Idly she brushed her fingers through his fur then sighed. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

Scott sighed in relief as she walked away and Isaac padded behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throwing open the door to Isaac’s room she dropped her purse with a sigh and turned to look down at him. “I’m going to shower. You lay down until I get back. If you don’t then I’m leaving.” He seemed satisfied with her proposal because he jumped onto the bed and laid his head on his paws. Lydia rolled her eyes and walked into his bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered with only a towel wrapped around her. Isaac lifted his head and looked at her. “I’m still pissed at you,” she said and went to his dresser and began digging for one of the random pieces of clothing she had left and never taken home. As she dressed and brushed her hair he had settled his head back on the bed and watched her. It wasn’t until she laid on her side of the bed did he stand and turn on the mattress to lay next to her. He dropped unceremoniously next to her, massive heap of of fur. With a roll of her eyes she situated the pillows behind her and flipped on the TV. He in turned sighed and laid his head on her stomach, seeming to finally be content.

Lydia wanted to be mad at him. Mad at him for not trusting her, mad at him for getting hurt, but it wasn’t that simple. Reluctantly she settled her hand on his head and combed her fingers through the fur.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia didn’t realize how deeply she had been sleeping until she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a face bury into her neck. “You changed,” she mumbled sleepily. How she missed him leave the bed and take the few minutes to shift she had no idea. The smell of soap also made her realize she had also slept through him showering.

“I’m sorry I was mad at you.”

Lydia swallowed at his sudden declaration. This was the part that was always hard for her, admitting she was wrong. It was even harder to admit she wasn’t in this alone anymore, there was more tying them together then just a mutual attraction. With a sigh she turned in his arm to look up at him. It was hard to stay mad at a half naked man, especially when he was looking at her with those sad pitiful eyes. “I wasn’t trying to get hurt.” For a moment she noticed his jaw tense and eyes harden. “What?”

“I can’t let anything happen to you, it’s as simple as that,” Isaac said truthfully and flickered his eyes over her face, waiting for a response.

Lydia only nodded, because he wouldn’t apologize for keeping her safe. Lydia known that. They’d had multiple arguments about that. Isaac was unable to stand back if he though she was in any kind of danger. “Your leg?”

“Healed.”

At that she hadn’t been surprised, but it was a relief to hear him say it. “Well,” she began and slid a hand up his stomach to rest on his chest, “I guess I’m sorry too.”

“You guess?” Isaac asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t on purpose,” she added. He still didn’t seem impressed. “Well, I wasn’t the one who started snarling and snapping.”

“I said I was sorry,” Isaac said again.

Lydia sighed. “Let’s just not fight anymore. At least not for tonight.” His hand slid slowly up and down her back in response. When he pressed a kiss to her forehead Lydia looked up at him and smiled slightly kissing him. “So,” she whispered against his lips, “you’re leg is totally healed, right?” He seemed to have gotten the hint because he rolled her onto her back, slid a leg between her legs and propped himself above her on one arm.

Isaac lowered his face into her neck and pressed a kissed against the tender skin. “I’m sure I can keep up.”


End file.
